


Who ate it?

by Miloca



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Hakyeon comes back from a work trip and wanna know who ate his ice cream.





	Who ate it?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dialogue that is real.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

"Hi! I'm back!"

Cha Hakyeon entered in the house after a week of work trip in Japan, he wanted welcome hugs and delicious home made food, cooked by his wonderful husband Jung Taekwoon, but no one came to greet him. Weird. Taekwoon knew he would be back at this hour, where did he go and where were the kids?

The kitchen was deserted, as was the living room and the dinner room and the kids' bedrooms. The door to his bedroom was closed and when he openned he found his family sleeping, what was odd since was noon and Taekwoon was kind of a freak with the time of the meals, especially with the children. Hakyeon got close to the bed and saw Sanghyuk's eyes flutter and a little smirk in his youngest son's mouth, making him suspicious of something. He put the luggage on the floor, took of his coat off and laid down on top of the three of them.

Hakyeon silently counted until ten, knowing it wouldn't take long to the kids to say something. When he reached five Hongbin giggled and Sanghyuk screamed.

"Daddy! You're too heavy!"

"Oh, you're here. I thought this was my bed."

"It is, but we're sleeping here!"

"But it's noon, it's lunch time. And I'm home now so I will sleep here too."

He winked to Taekwoon, who was looking at him fondly.

"Hahaha, daddy, we weren't really sleeping, it was a surprise for you!"

"Oh, yeah, Bin-ie?! You did surprise me, I almost didn't find you."

He sat and the boys got up to hug him, talking one over the other.

"Did you miss us?"

"Did you bring gifts?"

"Boys, calm down, daddy must be tired. Let's go to the kitchen have lunch, and calmly ask him about the trip. _And_ you don't ask about gifts Hyuk-ie, you wait to see and if it has none you don't be sad or mad."

"Okay, dad!" They said together before rushing out.

The couple watched the boys leaving and finally greeted properly with a kiss.

"Missed this mess?"

"Of course."

"DADS!"

"You need to feed the monsters."

"Yeah."

Taekwoon walked out of the bedroom just nodding to Hakyeon to follow him. Tipycal.

They had the lunch that was already made, Hakyeon spoke just a little about his trip, a commom travel he did from time to time because of work, and Hongbin and Sanghyuk talked a lot about all they did during his week out. After they finished, he gave the gifts he brought, considering that he would never come back without gifts for his seven and five year old boys, and helped Taekwoon to do the dishes while they talked about details, problems and plans for the next days.

Later, Hakyeon opened the freezer looking for his favorite ice cream that he left saved and told the family to not eat while he was away, but it wasn't there. He went to the living room where Taekwoon was with their boys.

"Who ate my ice cream that I specifically told no one could eat?"

"I didn't!" Sanghyuk shot out.

"Neither did I." Taekwoon said.

"Me neither... It may have melted and evaporated."

That made Hakyeon smile. He took Hongbin to his lap and sat by his husband, looking at him closely.

"I hope you keep your innocence for a long time, Bin-ie, but ice cream doesn't melt inside the freezer, so someone ate it and if it wasn't you or your brother, we have only one option, right babe?"

"I don't know what you mean, honey."

"Don't you?"

"No. Why would I?" Taekwoon was having a hard time holding his laugh.

"Because we are raising two well behaved sons who would not disobey their daddy and that know they can't grab things on the freezer without asking one of us, because it's high."

After that he couldn't take it anymore and laughed.

"I'm sorry, honey. I should have bought more but I forgot. I'll buy you two pots later today."

Hakyeon squinted at him.

"Okay, I forgive you."

They laughed and kissed, making the boys scream in disgust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


End file.
